Quelque chose à vous dire
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE. Elizabeth est seule sur une plage… Seule ? Pas tout à fait. Ecrit pour la Communauté LJ 30 Baisers, thème 5    J'ai quelque chose à te dire


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney …malgré tous mes efforts pour les kidnapper**

_**Coucou ! Voici une nouvelle histoire sans prétention sur Jack & Liz, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Quelque chose à vous dire**

Elizabeth Turner posa un regard las sur l'étendue de sable qui s'étirait devant elle. Will était parti la veille. Elle se retrouvait seule pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. Entièrement seule.

La jeune femme soupira tristement et s'assit sur le sable. Elle dessinait distraitement des formes dans celui-ci lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre. Sur ses gardes, Elizabeth se leva avec vivacité. Une expression d'incrédulité se peignit sur ses traits en découvrant l'origine du bruit.

« Jack ? Mais, je croyais que vous, que vous ne vouliez plus jamais me voir, je veux dire … »

Le pirate la fixa avec une pointe de dégout et il se laissa tomber sur le sol.

« J'ai menti »

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

« Quoi ? Ou plutôt à quel moment n'avez-vous pas menti ? » Tenta-t-elle.

Jack leva ses yeux sombres sur elle.

« Quand vous êtes partie »

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Je ne comprends pas, Jack que voulez-vous dire que …

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. La coupa Jack. Alors laissez-moi parler pour que je puisse partir »

Elizabeth hoqueta, surprise par la colère qu'elle percevait dans sa voix Jack leva un regard troublé sur elle.

« J'ai passé des heures à lutter. A refuser. Quand nous nous sommes connus, après ça , au Purgatoire, après le Purgatoire. Mais ça ne marche pas ! »

Elizabeth s'adoucit devant son émotion visible et elle s'assit à ses côtés.

« Jack… Qu'est ce qui ne marche pas ? »

Le pirate lui jeta un regard traqué

« C'était une mauvaise idée…. Oubliez ça Madame Turner » cracha t'il en se levant.

Surprise, Elizabeth le rattrapa et le saisit par le bras.

« Jack ! Attendez… Dites moi… Si je peux vous aider, je dites le moi, nous sommes amis non ? »

Le pirate se retourna à ces mots

« M'aider ? Amis ? » Cracha t'il.

Elizabeth recula instinctivement tandis qu'il avançait vers elle.

« Non Elizabeth nous ne sommes pas amis

- Si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé, je… » Commença Elizabeth

Jack la fixa et elle se tut.

Les yeux dans ceux du pirate, la jeune femme attendit. Jack prit lentement la bouteille qui ne le quittait jamais et en but une longue rasade

« Je ne suis pas sûre que le rhum soit une solution » murmura Elizabeth.

Jack sourit cyniquement.

« Vraiment ? »

Elizabeth secoua la tête avec incompréhension

« Comment pourrais-je vous aider si j'ignore ce qui vous tourmente à ce point ? »

Jack la fixa et Elizabeth frissonna malgré elle sous l'intensité de son regard.

« Vous, lâcha-t-il.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Elizabeth.

- Vous. C'est VOUS qui me tourmentez ! » S'exclama Jack

Elizabeth attendit, incrédule.

« Je ne comprends pas…

- Elle ne comprend pas ! S'exclama Jack comme s'il s'adressait à un public invisible. Des jours, des nuits a essayer de me sortir votre joli minois de la tête, mon ange… J'ai tout essayé, le rhum, le dégout, les filles, la fuite mais rien ne marche ! Alors Lizzie ? Qu'est-ce que vous proposez pour m'aider ? » Ricana t'il cyniquement.

Le souffle court, Elizabeth déglutit, mal à l'aise.

« Ce ne peut pas être aussi… grave »

Jack lui lança un regard furieux et sortit son compas. Il l'ouvrit avec une grimace de dégout et elle rougit en voyant l'aiguille la pointer.

« Ce…ce compas n'a jamais réellement marché…. Murmura-t-elle

- Ah oui ? Il marchait très bien avant ! » Ragea Jack.

Elizabeth grimaça et se déplaça légèrement. A sa grande confusion, l'aiguille la suivit.

« Bugger… Comment voulez-vous que je trouve la Fontaine de Jouvence maintenant ! »

Cette fois, Elizabeth sentit la colère l'envahir

« Alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes là … Parce que vous voulez trouver cette maudite Fontaine ! Et que suis-je sensée faire exactement pour vous y aider Jack ? »

Le pirate la regarda et soupira longuement

« Rien…. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu… Enfin je le sais, j'ai suivi le compas » pesta t'il.

Elizabeth le regarda longuement et Jack ramassa son tricorne.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je m'en vais »

Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner de sa démarche dansante. Son cœur se serra et elle s'élança à sa poursuite.

« Jack attendez…

- Pourquoi ? »

Elizabeth jeta un regard coupable en direction du coffre qui contenait le cœur de Wil et chuchota

« Je n'ai pas été très honnête moi non plus…

- Quoi ? »

La jeune femme s'agaça et lui prit le compas des mains. L'aiguille oscilla et commença à tourner dans tous les sens sans se fixer

« C'est sensé me prouver quelque chose ça ? » ironisa Jack.

Avec un grognement de rage, Elizabeth referma le petit boitier. Sans réfléchir, elle s'approcha de Jack et se pencha vers lui. Le pirate déglutit.

« Non… Mais ça oui » souffla t'elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les bras de Jack se refermèrent autour d'elle et Elizabeth soupira longuement tandis que leurs corps se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Les mains de Jack glissèrent le long de son dos et elle sentit la saveur du rhum sur sa langue tandis qu'il la poussait vers le sable.

Essoufflée, Elizabeth s'arracha à son baiser. Elle était à demi allongée sur le sable. Les yeux à demi clos, Jack glissa sa main sur sa cuisse.

« On ne peut pas… murmura t'elle

- Nous sommes seuls….

- Jack ! Je suis mariée ! »

Le pirate la fixa.

« Et avant il fallait sauvegarder votre honneur… Vous avez toujours une bonne raison Lizzie

- Will a confiance en moi.

- J'avais confiance en vous lorsque vous m'avez attaché au mat »

Elizabeth retint son souffle et avança instinctivement ses lèvres vers les siennes.

« Je ne peux pas….

- Vous en mourrez d'envie… » Souffla Jack d'une voix altérée.

Les lèvres d'Elizabeth frôlèrent les siennes. La main de Jack remonta jusqu'à sa joue et il haleta

« Soyez égoïste Lizzie… Rien qu'une nuit »

Elizabeth ferma douloureusement les paupières, tiraillée entre le désir qu'il lui inspirait et sa promesse à Will.

« Elizabeth… » Murmura Jack en franchissant la faible distance qui les séparait encore.

Leurs bouches s'épousèrent avec fièvre et Jack glissa habilement sa main sur la ceinture de la jeune femme. Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Elizabeth lorsqu'il déserta sa bouche pour embrasser son épaule nue.

« Il est trop tard Lizzie… murmura Jack. Dites oui.. »

Le visage renversé par le plaisir, Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il embrassait ses seins.

« Dites oui » répéta Jack d'une voix séductrice.

Un gémissement rauque lui échappa et elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Oui... » céda-t-elle.

Un bref sourire éclaira le visage de Jack puis il la renversa sur le sable. Elizabeth poussa un cri en sentant sa bouche explorer son corps puis elle posa ses mains sur le torse nu du pirate.

« Cette nuit il n'y a que vous et moi…. »souffla t'il en se poussant lentement en elle.

Elizabeth gémit et il l'embrassa à nouveau, étouffant ses cris dans sa bouche.

Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth s'étira avec un sourire avant de s'assombrir au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait tout donné à Jack. Tout ce qu'elle avait juré n'appartenir qu'à Will. Le pirate, habillé, lui sourit.

« Vous allez partir n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Elizabeth

Jack hocha la tête

« Je ne vous ai jamais promis de rester… Mais vous…Venez avec moi… »

Elizabeth sourit tristement

« Ça ne me marcherait pas entre nous

- Après la nuit dernière tout me porte à croire le contraire trésor »

Elizabeth le regarda, les larmes aux yeux

« Il y a Will… Je ne peux pas l'abandonner… »

Jack évita son regard et ramassa son compas

« Je vois…. »

Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner et se leva à la hâte. Une fois de plus elle le rattrapa

« Je ne regrette rien Jack.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. » Répondit elle

Elle sourit et le regarda comme si elle voulait graver son visage dans sa mémoire

« Oui », répéta t'elle

Jack sourit et l'embrassa avec passion avant de la relâcher

« Si un jour l'envie vous prend d'être égoïste à nouveau… »

Elizabeth sourit

« Une fois est plus que suffisante Capitaine Sparrow »

Un rire lui répondit et Jack s'éloigna, la laissant seule.


End file.
